Behind Emerald Eyes
by Tess Carver
Summary: They say Red Riding Hood didn't make it out of the Homelands. Well, she did. She and Sheriff Bigby Wolf were a thing...Then all of a sudden, she leaves for unknown reasons. 6 Years Later, she suddenly makes herself known...only with a little girl by her side. HEY! What's with the involvement of The Crooked Man? Bigby Wolf to the rescue...Enjoy this Fairytale...Bigby/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Unknown Location**

**After Midnight**

* * *

Scribbling of a pencil on paper could be heard in the quiet atmosphere, a desk lamp giving off a soft orange light. In a roller chair sat a slim figure, curly dark brown hair spilling over the person's slender shoulders. A piece of parchment paper sat upon an expensive Mahogany desk, the smooth wooden top wiped clean from any dust, making it look a sleek shiny marble. This person was dressed in a lavender silk nightshirt and black leggings to cover up slim legs, for the nightshirt only ended up at mid-thigh. She was a female...hence the _she._

Emerald green irises shone with hesitation, the woman set her pencil down and read over her letter. Somewhat satisfied, she took a deep breath and quickly scribbled her first name at the bottom as a signature in neat, pretty cursive:

_April._

Then she tucked the folded letter into an envelope and licked it shut before setting it on a silver tray, watching it disappear. It was going to a certain address, leading to a certain person.

Now she just had to wait.

Then quietly but suddenly April's ears caught the sound of shuffling feet against the wooden floor. She swung the roller chair around to catch sight of a little girl in neon pink one piece pajamas.

"Mommy?" The girl yawned out, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

With messy amber brown curls and bright green eyes blanketed in fatigue, this little girl looked so innocent; and that's exactly what she was. The brown teddy bear clutched in one hand made it all seem more adorable in April's eyes.

April stood from the chair and sauntered to the little girl, holding her small hand. She had a gentle smile on her features. "Vesper, Honey, what're you doing up?" She asked.

"I dunno." Vesper replied bluntly, showing emphasis with a meek shrug of shoulders. She leaned against her mother's slender leg for support, letting out yet another yawn. The woman led the little girl to another room, casting a glance at the silver tray.

She prayed he would get it...

* * *

**Okay, First of all, I DON'T OWN THE WOLF AMONG US!**

**I don't own Red Riding Hood either, but I named her April just cause I thought it was catchy :3 **

**Her nickname can still be Red :D**

**So, for those who have read my other stories (Particularly TWDG), just know that I am alive! I'm losing a bit of inspiration, so if you have any ideas for this or ANY of my other stories, go ahead and drop a review/PM!**

**But for now, just go ahead and tell me what you think on this Prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning of Nostalgia

_"NO! PLEASE!" _

_"My dear, this will only take a moment...Relax."_

_"NOOO!"_

April sat up from her bed with a start, her tangled hair falling in her face as she breathed heavily. Sweat beaded up on her face and rolled down her neck. Her green eyes shone with sparkling tears, the frantic fear very obvious in them. The Riding Hood took in her surroundings, panting as the horror faded. She was in her room; the same cream-colored walls, the wooden roof, the single full-sized bed covered in red sheets and bedding, the same crimson carpet...

She was safe.

April let out a breath of relief and doubled over her legs, placing her hand on her forehead. Slowly wiping the sweat away from her face, she took a look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was ten minutes from eight, still morning.

She was wearing the same clothes from the last night; The purple night shirt, the leggings. April just decided to get dressed and get the day over with, just hoping the letter would get through; Sometimes things went wrong with the sending but that didn't happen unless no one replied for maybe a week or month. Either way, April just had to be patient.

The brunette slowly stood up, sighing softly as the muscles in her body stretched and her bones popped in places. Her fatigue was slowly fading from her body, awaking her. She trudged to her closet and slid the doors open, pulling out a red tube top and black high-rise pants. After slipping off her nightclothes, April pulled on the top and then slipped on the pants, gently tucking the edges of the shirt in. Then she pulled out a black Cardigan and slipped it on, buttoning the bottom three buttons and stopping just under her cleavage.

For her tangled hair, she just brushed whatever knots and curls she could get out and fluffed it up so she could keep the curls intact; she could never in a million years (Literally) tame those preposterous kinky curls rolling down her back. One day she'd cut it, but of course she wanted to enjoy the long beautiful waves of chocolate brown for a few more days.

Feeling satisfied, April stepped out of her room and walked steadily to the kitchen, intent on making breakfast for her and her daughter. "Bacon might be nice..." She murmured, opening the large fridge which was placed into a corner for organization. "Maybe some Eggs, too."

After finding the right items April placed the things on the counter and placed a frying pan on the stove, slowly twisting the correct knob to heat it up.

"Mommmmy..." Vesper called, her voice coated with sleep as she waddled into the kitchen. Her pink pajamas were wrinkled from overnight positions of sleep, her hair fuzzy and poofy. "Momma..."

The older Fable turned her head and chuckled seeing her baby. "Hey there, sleepyhead. Sleep good?" She inquired, placing a few strips of bacon on the pan. The sizzling of the raw pork cast a homey aura around the room, slowly filling it with a delicious meaty scent.

The little girl hugged her mother's leg, still holding her bunny. "Uh huh. I had a good dream."

"What dream?" April chuckled out, sitting down in a dining leather chair. She lifted her daughter and placed her on her lap affectionately.

Vesper had to think for a moment, leaning into her mom's chest. "I had a little brother and a daddy and we made flower crowns and stuff. You were there too, mommy." She answered, slowly becoming more awake by the minute. "Is we havin' Bacon?"

"_Are _we having Bacon?" April corrected. She nodded anyway, confirming the meal. "But yes. Eggs and orange juice as well."

"Yay!" She cheered, throwing her hands up. Then her changed to wanting to keep busy. "Can I color~?"

The Riding Hood giggled and set the little girl down, "Yes. But do not color on the furniture, you hear?" She warned after the little girl disappeared into the next room without an answer. She lightly rolled her eyes and chuckled, going back to the bacon.

* * *

"Vesper! Breakfast!" April called, placing two plates on the dining table. They both contained three expertly cooked strips of crispy bacon and small piles of well-done scrambled eggs. Beside the plates was a tall glass and a cup with a lid, both filled with orange juice. Almost immediately, the sound of pattering feet could be heard as well as giggling.

She sat down, waiting for her daughter to arrive in the kitchen, which she did a moment later. Vesper held a piece of paper in her hand, showing many colors. "Look, Mom! I drew our family!" She proudly handed it to April as she climbed into the chair next to her mother.

As Vesper gorged on her meal, April examined the messy drawing one stick drawn person at a time. First there was April herself, with poofy chestnut hair made in tons of swirls and lime green dots for eyes. She had a red line for a lipstick smile. Then there was Vesper; mixing of red and brown hair held up by a gigantic yellow bow and the same lime eye dots. The last one was obviously a man; orange and chestnut mix as a mop of hair, dark orange dots for eyes, and black dots for some kind of stubble...

April suddenly felt nostalgia hit her, causing her to jump up. It caused the chair she was sitting in to fall over with a loud thud. Vesper jumped, scared half-to-death. "Mommy!?" She exclaimed, dropping her fork.

Realizing her outburst, the brunette gasped and bent down to pick up the chair. "Oh, I'm so sorry, baby! I-I just saw a bug." She lied, clearing her throat. "Um...Who's the man in the picture?" She inquired, sitting back down calmly despite what had just happened.

Vesper gulped and shakily shrugged. "I-I-I..." She stammered. "Saw him in a dream..."

April bit her nails. "Really..."

"Yeah..."

The mother sighed and stroked Vesper's auburn hair. "Honey...we're going somewhere today, okay."

"Oooh! Where?"

April smiled and shook her head. "It's a secret. But you'll like it, I think. Mommy's going to talk to someone. Okay?" She teased, poking her fingers into Vesper's ticklish side.

She giggled, recoiling. "Okay, Mommy!"

* * *

After breakfast and daily routine of teeth-brushing and dressing, April began to brush Vesper's crazy hair. "Honey, hold still!" She repeated herself as the little fable squirmed for the umpteenth time.

"It huuuuurts!" Vesper whined as April began to vigorously brush her hair. "Can't we leave it?"

"No, we have to look nice!"

"But Mom-"

"NO buts!"

"Hmph!" Vesper pouted, crossing her arms distastefully. "I hate these kind of days."

April just rolled her eyes as she tied Vesper's hair into one ponytail with a purple ribbon. "Okay, all done." She muttered, letting Vesper slide off of her lap and trudge back to the crayon-and-paper covered coffee table in the living room.

"Momma, can I please take some crayons and paper with me, please?" Vesper asked, holding up a sketchbook and a pack of crayons. "Please?"

The mother of one merely took a glance from her purse and rose an eyebrow. "Hm...Okay, dear. No coloring on anything else but the paper."

"I know, I know..." The little girl mumbled, grabbing her butterfly backpack and stuffing the items into it. "Can we go now?"

April lifted Vesper into her arms and opened the front door. "Yes."

* * *

**Yep! I've updated this!**

**Excuse: None, was just lazy.**

**Next chapter: April goes to the Business Office! We see who the letter was sent to!**

**Stay awesome by reviewing! **

**I DON'T OWN THE WOLF AMONG US, But I own Vesper :3**


End file.
